Antonio
Antonio is Nicole's older cousin and new member of the Amazons The Amazons Antonio came to visit Charm Jewel to stay with her cousin Nicole, but that all changes when he discovers that Nicole and her friends are the Amazons and decides to join in. Masquerade's Defeat Antonio tries to hold the force field to protect the Charm Jewel. After that, Antonio celebrated victory with the Amazons and the Chosen Ones. Personality Antonio is very laid-back, kind, caring, and always looked up for his team, but he can be a bit serious, quiet, and completely devoted to whatever job he is undertaking. While given to emotion in intense situations, he is relatively more reserved than others. He still holds a soft spot for his friends. He is ultimately willing to protect others and doesn't take failure well. He loves hanging out with Darrel and the boys. He usually prefers to plan ahead in almost all situations as he always directing and organizing people but also through mediation and offering suggestions or compromises to difficult situations. He shows passion, bravery and determination towards the Amazons. Like Danielle, Antonio possesses a talent for leadership. Powers and Abilities As a Gemnovan, Antonio has the ability to manipulate reaily itself and alter the space and area at will. Usages *Alter time. *Can travel at warp speeds. *Speak items, decisions, or events into reality. *Give themselves or others new powers. *To wish hard enough that changes target decisions. *Stories told become reality. *Changing a map rewrites the landscape. *Can take away or disable any attack. *Users can create energy from reality itself as in energy blast, energy barrier, energy constructs, energy punch/kicks, and energy clones. *Can do anything possible depending on his range of creativity and imagination. *Can alter his appearance. *Can make far places very near. *Create Spatial Barriers and Force-fields. *Can trap people in another dimension. *Can cause objects, or people, to shrink or grow by decreasing or increasing the amount of space they occupy. *Cause a loop in space (enter a house's front door, only to come out of the back door). *May make things disappear or appear. For offensive uses, user can make a huge boulder disappear from it's position and make the boulder appear on a person's head. *Decreasing space around an object, causing it to cave in and be crushed. *Distorting a specific point in space, causing it to collapse, and crushing/tearing all matter within. *Distort space to form a separate dimension, creating a pocket dimension. *Manipulate spatial pressure to control gravity, such as decreasing the spatial size of a planet without altering its structure. *Can go anywhere/when they want. *Can send the attacks that the enemy makes and sends it right back at them. Romance Antonio showed interest for Monique during their first meeting, and he appeared to reciprocate that interest, as evidenced by her complimenting him and acting rather gentlemanly and charming. Antonio has flirted with Monique a number of times. It has been proved that he also has a crush on Monique. He has displayed interest in her since he saved her from being defeated and captured by the Presences. Antonio has called Monique 'Jewel' from time-to-time and tends to smile around her often and does care for her well-being. Future Years Later In 15 Years Later, Antonio had been in a flirtatious relationship with Monique and later they both married with a son named Martin. He became the official commander of the Gemnovan Nexus. He seemed to settle down with a more peaceful life but was still so much of a concern that his Gemnovan family kept careful watch on him and his son. Monique would often try to act as a voice of reason to him, promoting him to reestablish his relationship with her concerned family. He was seen getting along with his wife's family as well. He however remains loving towards his son and his son's nybrid alien powers hurt him deeply. In Charm Jewel 15 Years Final, He, along with her wife, and friends, have decided to let their children to unite to fight against Brianna X and her evil-doers. Brianna X's son Ares captured her and the others and was saved by the Future Novastorm after Darkanna X's defeat. In 18 Years Later, Antonio was looks very youthful despite his current age. The reasons for this are unknown but there have been aliens who age at a slow-pace due to their connection to their planet's energy core. Outfit Antonio wears a gold shirt/jacket with balck triangles (which can be described as either a collar or part of a cape, which can be seen on his back), with black pants with connected boots. Category:Charm Squad